The Year Of Shadows
by LunaBellatrix
Summary: Ever wonder what happened at Hogwarts when Harry, Hermione and Ron were away destroying horcruxes? A detailed description of the new life and routine at Hogwarts with Snape and the Carrows, and the Rebellions of Dumbledore's Army.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 _**Different**_

As usual the Weasley's were late. Ginny and her mother walked quickly through the magical station; the Hogwarts Express was due to leave in two minutes. Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek and made to get on board the train when she was pulled back by Molly.

"Darling, I-I-I love you so much, p-please be careful"

Ginny looked into her mother's face; tears were welling up on her plump cheeks; the war had taken its toll on her. Ginny felt anger, anger at the people that had caused her family to split up, anger at the Death Eaters and above all He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Please don't worry mum, I swear I'll see you at Christmas" Ginny whispered reassuringly to her. "I've got to go….."

Ginny raced to the train, pulling her luggage with her, as the train sped off, she waved to her Mum. She looked at all the other families waving their children off to school, burdened with sadness and breaking down with tears. Gone were the days of happiness, she thought.

Luna made her way down the train's carriages, looking for an empty compartment to read her _Quibbler_ magazine in peace. She approached the carriage that Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey and a boy with sandy hair sat, and saw to her hearts delight Ginny and Neville beckoning her in. Luna slid open the door and smiled serenely.

"Hi everyone" Luna said.

Ginny replied, Luna could always count on her to stick up for her,"Hey Luna, I don't think you know Seamus Finnigan?" the sandy-haired boy waved shyly barely hiding a snigger. 'Why do people always laugh at me?' Luna thought distractedly. Ginny spoke again.

"Listen, Luna we've been thinking about Snape and those Carrows. I think it's gonna be pretty horrible at school-"

She broke off and a sombre mood fell upon the carriage. Neville spoke up unsteadily.

"So, um, well, we were thinking of putting Dumbledore's Army back up; to fight em."

"Yes, I'd like that idea, the DA was like having friends." Luna stated truthfully.

xxx

The thestral driven carriages drew up to the Hogwarts entrance hall and Neville made his way through the doors. He searched for Hannah Abbott and smiled shyly at the Hufflepuff girl and quickly looked away. Seamus accompanied Neville to the Gryffindor table; they had to stick by each other this year as their fellow dormitory-sharers were gone. Neville felt a pang of misery, looking at the staff table at the top of the magnificent magical hall. Snape was sitting on the _Headmaster's _golden throne, with his gloating smile stretched upon his face. 'That chair rightfully belongs to Professor Dumbledore, not some greasy Death Eater!' Neville thought with vehemence. Neville was surprised at his powerful anger. He had, of course felt anger in the past, but this was an anger that willed him to do something personally about the Death Eaters leading the school. He had only felt this once before; when he had met Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries, she had tortured his parents to insanity when Neville was only a baby, he had wanted to do something about his anger then, as well; he had wanted to kill her.

The sorting of the first years past tediously, Seamus only registered in time to clap the new Gryffindors. He was thinking of Dean, his best friend since his first day at Hogwarts. Dean Thomas was a muggle-born, and had sensibly decided to go into hiding; away from the magical world, as You-Know-Who had come into power. Seamus sighed, he didn't know if Dean was alive or dead, he promised himself to make You-Know-Who pay, somehow, for driving away Dean. Severus Snape stood up, his curtain of greasy black hair swinging dreadfully around his cold, dead, eyes. Seamus could sense the tension in the air, the anger from students and teachers, rise. Everyone immediately fell silent.

"This year at Hogwarts there is a change in its routine. Due to the unfortunate resignation of Charity Burbage" – here a sneer slithered across his face and across the squat and very alike witch and wizard behind him- "Muggle Studies will be taught by Professor Carrow"- the squat, stumpy witch gave a leer in recognition "also, Muggle Studies will now be compulsory for every student." Here Professor McGonagall (head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration teacher) inwardly shuddered, she was terrified for the innocent students. "Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Carrow." – the squat, lumpy wizard raised his eyebrows in a menacing way "Now the forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, any child misbehaving in classes and in their free time will be severly punished. Now, eat."

With Snape's last commanding words plates of food sprang up onto the four house tables. Talk broke out cautiously and Colin Creevey turned to Ginny, clutching his little brother Dennis' hand under the table.

"What do you think of that, then? Do you think we'll be taught about how much muggles are like dogs by that Carrow?"

Ginny replied with a grim smile, placing food onto her empty plate. "Oh I don't doubt it, Colin. I think we'll see the wrath of _them_ pretty soon."

She spat the last words out as if it tasted disgusting in her mouth. Dennis whispered to Colin, sounding frightened.

"It's not going to be a good year, is it Col?"

"Don't worry Dennis, it'll be ok" replied the older brother, though with little certainty.

xxx

Neville and Seamus were in their pyjamas, lying on the beds.

"It's so empty without Harry, Ron and Dean" muttered Neville into the darkness.

"I know" replied Seamus, his voice dripping with sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 _**Madness**_

The students of Hogwarts first realised the power the Carrows had over them on their first day of term. Seamus sat in Muggle Studies, his anger burning up inside him.

"Pure blood is above all, it's your status, it separates you from the mudblood and muggle animals." wheezed Alecto Carrow.

Seamus raised his hand and spoke, barely repressing his anger. "So seeing as all you pure bloods marry your relatives to survive, when are you going to pop the question to dear Amycus?"

Silence met these words. Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, looked impressed. Neville was mentally clapping Seamus and Parvati and Lavender looked at each other, fear in their eyes. Carrow's piggy eyes met Seamus' and she gave an evil, twisted smile.

"Crucio!"

Seamus writhed around in agony, thrown from corner to corner, Ernie stood up abruptly, Parvati screamed maddeningly and Neville did his best to comfort Hannah.

xxx

"Seamus, Seamus…." Ginny Weasley's soft voice roused Seamus into semi-consciousness. He was lying on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by a huddle of students.

"W….Wha…What 'appened?" Seamus asked groggily.

"You've been out for a while now, Seamus, it's nearly seven" replied Ginny.

Neville took over "You were really messed up after that Carrow finished with you, she wouldn't let us take you to Madam Pompfrey, so Ernie made an anaesthesia potion for you, and we dabbed essence of Murtlap and Dittany on your scars while you've been passed out."

Seamus' face was puffy, his skin red and bruised.

"Listen Seamus, I'm just going to tell Luna, Ernie and Padma that your awake, they've been worried" said Ginny gently, and with a swish of red hair she had vanished.

"Seamus, now you're awake do you think you'd be able to handle us lifting you to the dormitory?" said Neville. Seamus nodded weakly. "Colin, help me" muttered Neville, and together they levitated Seamus through the air and into his dormitory. The crowds dispersed leaving Neville at Seamus' side, dabbing essence of Murtlap into his wounds.

"We-we can't put up with this" Seamus croaked to Neville.

"We need to get the DA going again, just to give us some hope that things will get better, but I really doubt it will" whispered Neville.

xxx

That night, Neville lay awake gazing at the roof of his four-poster bed. He was worried for Seamus and kept glancing at him, just to check he was still breathing. Neville felt weak, he just wanted to take a back seat in all of this horribleness. He just wanted to forget You-Know-Who and his tortured parents. He was amidst pitying thoughts when he heard footsteps outside the dormitory door. Neville immediately sat up and grabbed hi wand, his first thought was that Carrow had come to finish Seamus off. The door opened and a girl with red hair entered the room, Neville breathed a sigh of relief; it was Ginny. She timidly crossed the room to Seamus' bed, watching his rhythmic breathing warily. She glanced around the room and noticed Neville.

"How is he?" she whispered in the darkness.

"He's ok, just really weak at the moment, Michael made him a dreamless sleep potion so he's alright for now"

"Thank God" Ginny breathlessly replied. "I couldn't sleep; I needed to make sure he was ok"

Ginny sat down next to Neville on his bed. "We need to start the DA, Neville"

"I know, are you going to lead it? You'd be good"

"I think you should" – Neville gasped in surprise- "you really took charge looking after Seamus."

"Look, Ginny, I'm flattered, but I'm-I'm just not clever enough, I'm weak. Did you know my parents could have survived if they'd told those Death Eaters where Harry was after he had destroyed You-Know-Who?" Neville didn't know why he was telling Ginny all this. "But they didn't give up and instead they tortured mum and dad into insanity-"-here Neville's voice broke and Ginny spoke.

"Neville I'm really sorry, I mean Harry gets sympathy because everyone knows about his parents, but you don't get any."

"I'm not asking for sympathy, it's just I'll never be as courageous as them, or clever" Neville sighed and reached towards the side of the bed where he pulled out his rucksack. He unzipped the front pocket and tipped out sweet wrappers on to the bed. "Every time I visit Mum and Dad I bring them sweets, and they eat them, and it's like they want to give something back to me, so they give me the wrappers. I've kept all of them, Gran tells me to throw them away but I don't. I think somewhere inside their mind, my real Mum and Dad are calling out." Neville's eyes glistened with tears.

Ginny's voice was strong in comparison. "But don't you want to do something, fight those bloody death eaters? If your Mum and Dad weren't in hospital, what would they be doing now?"

"They'd be in the Order"

"and what would you be doing right now?"

"I'd be in the DA."

"Exactly Neville, make them proud. I can't lead it because I can't think straight half the time because I'm worried about Harry and Ron and Fred n George; they went on the run when You-Know-Who had enough of their mimicking joke shop."

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry, I'm sure they're ok, I just don't know if I could lead it"

"Neville, the DA isn't about learning anymore, it's about fighting, we need someone to be a General, an army leader, and you have it in you. I know you do."

And with that last phrase lingering in Neville's mind Ginny went back to bed and Neville eventually dropped off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 _**Reunion**_

Over the first week of term Neville and Ginny didn't have a chance to talk about the DA any further; they had been given so much work from all lessons. The Carrows and Snape were cutting their free time drastically down, and lessons were prolonged to a half an hour more, making it practically impossible for the DA to be set up. The Death Eaters had realised that some resistance would arise if they gave the students the chance. Meanwhile, the Hogwarts corridors were filled with tension, yet the Slytherins seemed unfazed and happy. For once in their life, Crabbe and Goyle were the best at something- the Dark Arts. The original name had been shortened down, as students did not learn defence but dark magic, and how to control dangerous creatures into doing their bidding. It soon became clear that Lord Voldemort was indoctrinating the youth of the magical community to raise an army of followers. Classes not controlled by the Carrows were usual, yet the teachers were extremely strained, McGonagall's lip getting thinner by the day.

Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff, joined Luna, Neville, Seamus and Ginny at a table in the corner of the library on Friday night.

"Thanks for meeting us here, Susan and Luna, we haven't had a chance to talk about the DA seeing as Snape won't let anyone communicate with different houses in our free time." Ginny said with hatred in her voice.

Neville started speaking, unused to such a commanding voice coming from his lips. "Right, guys, I know you two are keen to stand up to Snape and the Carrows" – the two girls nodded fervently- "so it makes sense to start the DA up again. But this time we're not just going to be learning spells, we're going to be like an army. There are gonna be a lot of risks so I want you to sound people out in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff you think would be interested. Tell them to come to the seventh floor, and walk past the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Tell them to walk past the wall thinking of how much you'd like to join the DA and to defeat Snape and the Carrows. We're all going to meet on Wednesday night at 7.30 pm."

Luna and Susan both agreed and made their way off to their common rooms, excited at starting a rebel force.

xxx

The following Wednesday night at 7.15 pm, Neville and Ginny walked past the secret doorway to the room of requirement 3 times, thinking 'we need somewhere to fight the Carrows and Snape, somewhere that none of their supporters can get in, somewhere that we could use as a base for a rebellious army'. Suddenly a massive grey stone door appeared in the wall; with little hesitation Neville pushed opened the heavily barricaded door, and was followed by Ginny. It was a very spacious stone tiled room; it was lit with torches just as the dungeons were. There were bookcases full of leather-bound books such as- _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ and _Never Stop Noticing: A Guide to Constant Awareness_, comfortable chairs were in rows looking towards a large blackboard. There was also a corner full of dark detectors and magical instruments. Neville looked at Ginny's face beaming with delight and smiled his first smile in weeks. Without further ado, Neville went to the book named _How to Organise Your Army _and started to flick through the pages, Ginny travelled to the corner full of the instruments and started to examine the Foe-Glass and Sneakoscopes. They examined in silence until the rebellious students started to arrive. Ginny took a place on the front row of the seats and beckoned the others to join her, while Neville murmured nervous greetings to people. When the last of the 35 people were sitting in front of Neville looking expectedly, he found his voice.

"Hi everyone, and welcome to the first Dumbledore Army meeting working to overthrow the Carrows and Snape" here a cheer rippled around the group "Now, it would be great to personally harm You-Know-Who but I doubt we will get that chance, so the next best thing is to attack his _faithful _servants. So, well, erm, we're going to be in an army format and we're going to fight, there is a very likely chance you will be hurt, or maybe even die. Anyone who is not willing to risk that should leave now"

Silence met his words and nobody moved.

"Good, so, first we need to elect a leader"- Neville was cut off by Terry Boot, "I thought you were going to lead us?"

Supportive murmurs spread throughout the crowd and Ginny stood up, "Hands up for Neville then?" Everyone raised their hand apart from Zacharias Smith; Ginny gave him a mutinous glare. "That's majority then; Neville you're our leader" she said as she sat down.

"Um, ok, thanks guys." Said Neville, turning slightly pink "Right, so I was thinking that seeing as dinner and lunch has been made shorter and we can't talk to different houses, then it makes sense for us to elect a leader to represent each house. This is handy if I need to pass information to all of you, but if I want to do it more secretively. These commanders will circulate the information in the safety of your common rooms."

Neville was surprised at his commanding voice, yet it felt oddly comfortable.

"Ok, so, for Gryffindor, what about Ginny Weasley?" All the Gryffindors nodded in agreement, making Ginny's face clash horribly with her red hair.

Neville turned his attention to the Hufflepuffs. "So, how about Ernie Macmillan for the Hufflepuffs?" The Hufflepuffs agreed and Ernie pompously said "I will do my best, Captain" with a wink.

Now Neville addressed the last remaining group; the Ravenclaws. He looked at Luna and said "So, how about it Luna? Up for leading the Ravenclaws?" Luna's eyes grew wide in surprise and looked she overjoyed.

Anthony Goldstein spoke up "Look, Neville, I, I don't know how to say this, but, um, well, don't you think she's a bit odd?"

Neville's eyes glared in anger "No, I don't think she is, and anyone here thinking Luna is strange can leave right now! We need to stick together, not turn on each other! Luna is perfectly capable of leading, and have any of you fought Death Eaters off _twice_?"

Anthony stammered his apology.

"It's ok," Luna announced "people didn't believe the Russians about the Crumple Horned Snorkacks, but look at them now." She smiled serenely.

Neville now announced to the whole room. "Brilliant so if we could have Ernie and Luna come and sit next to Ginny on the front row that'd be great."

There was shuffling as the students moved around, the three commanders looked in awe of their new positions in the army.

"Right, so if everyone could right their names on this piece of parchment, it's not hexed like what Hermione Granger did last time, because there is a lot more to lose if someone speaks out"

A shiver went round the group and the students lined up to right on the parchment. When they had finished Neville took a basket of gold coins from the side table and passed them around.

"Now, contacting each other is a real difficulty, because we really don't want to be caught out and the Carrows will be looking out for a resistance like us. So I please ask you to stay in your common groups of friends, don't talk to anyone you wouldn't normally, we don't want to raise any suspicions. Last time, Hermione charmed these fake Galleons in a way of contacting each other, I think this is still a good idea. Now, if you'll look at the numbers around the edge, they will show the time and date of the next meeting, I have used a protean charm on them, so they will all change when I change my numbers. They will grow hot when they've been changed. If I just need to contact the commanders, the letter C will appear before the time and date so can only the commanders come then? And guys don't lose them!" Neville smiled around the group as they all pocketed the gold coins. "So that's it for this meeting, you'll know when the next one is by the coins. Oh, and everyone remember to leave and enter here in twos or threes, we don't want to attract any attention. So, off you go!"

The crowd of students gradually got up, some chatting amiably and others drifting away through the stone door. Neville was walking back to the bookcases to browse the other titles when Hannah walked shyly up to him.

"Well done, Neville, I think you were great!"

"Oh, it was nothing, thanks though." Neville replied, his heart ready to explode. Hannah embraced him in an awkward hug before running bashfully off to her friends.

Neville slept very well that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 _** Hope**_

It had been a week since the first DA meeting, and Neville was in the library during his free period, looking up information for his Charms homework. A flurry of blonde hair bounced towards him and sat next to him, Luna was glowing. Neville looked at her and was happy he had made her the commander for Ravenclaw, she was the happiest he had ever seen her.

"Neville," Luna announced breathlessly "I have some good news from Dad, it's about Harry, do you think you could arrange a meeting?"

"What is it Luna?" Neville replied

"I can't tell you here, but its urgent news- really good"

And with a serene smile Luna skipped out of the library. Excitedly, Neville reached into his pocket and pulled out his charmed coin, he changed the date and time for tonight at 8pm, and made sure just the commanders were coming. He gave a nervous sigh and went back to his homework.

At 8pm that night, Neville was joined by Luna, Ginny and Ernie in the room of requirement. Neville had arranged four comfortable armchairs together in a circle, as the commanders took their places the Captain spoke up.

"Hi everyone, I've called you all here for news that Luna has found out. So I'll hand it over to Luna"

Luna spoke eagerly "Well, seeing as my Dad is the editor of the _Quibbler, _he's been sending the magazine to me secretly; as I'm pretty sure Snape wouldn't want this information to get out." She took an article titled _Potter Triumphs_ from the inside of her robes and held it out for Neville to read out loud.

"_On the 2__nd__ September, it is believed that Harry Potter and two accomplices broke into the Ministry of Magic. Potter and his accomplices seemed to have taken Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves from their true identity. Potter altered his appearance to appear as Albert Runcorn, a known You-Know-Who supporter. His two partners disguised themselves as Reginald Cattermole, of Magical Maintenance Department and Mafalda Hopkirk, an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. It is believed that these rebels proceeded to the Muggle-born Registration Committee and attacked Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Daray Yaxley, a known brutal Death Eater. Potter and his accomplices progressed to freeing the Muggle-borns that were there for questioning. Potter and his accomplices went free without capture as did the majority of the Muggle-borns. Our thoughts are with you Harry Potter; you have defeated the corrupt ministry on their own turf! Our sympathy's also go out to Reginald Cattermole and Mafalda Hopkirk, who are likely to be tortured and punished for being used as a disguise. However, for Albert Runcorn, who is alleged to have sent Dirk Cresswell to Azkaban, you are getting what you deserve and hopefully this will make you think twice about following the Death Eaters. Harry Potter is still at large, despite the ministry's best attempts at capturing him, let us all rally around Potter as a hope that this darkness will soon be eradicated."_

"Wow" exclaimed Ginny, "oh God, I hope they're ok, the two accomplices must have been Ron and Hermione"

Neville buoyantly spoke "This is just great, it's spreading hope and it's taking the mickey out of You-Know-Who! Thanks so much Luna"

Ernie's face was scrunched in concentration and finally he spoke out slowly "So, if we copy this article, we could spread them around school!"

"Brilliant, Ernie, could you copy them now?" replied Neville. Watching Ernie muttering under his breath _'geminio'_ Neville carried on speaking "ok tomorrow night I'll call everyone here and we can sort out how we're going to spread this news around. Luna can you keep the copies of the magazines safe till then?"

" 'Course, don't worry" said Luna

"Right, so if you three tell the house's DA members loosely about the article, Luna don't show the actual article in case someone overhears you. I'll change the coins for tomorrow night. This is great, really great" and with that the four defiant students went back to their common rooms to spread the good news.

Neville and all of the DA were sitting in the room of requirement. After Neville finished reading out the article gasps of enthusiasm came from his Soldiers.

"So. What we will need to do is pass this article around. We really don't want to be caught so we've devised a plan. Seamus and I have transfigured the leaflets into little balls, no bigger than a grain of rice, these will mutate back to the leaflet at different times tomorrow." Neville spoke with growing enthusiasm. He then held up a basket of draw-string pouches, each full of tiny balls. "If we all take one of these pouches and then drop each little ball surreptitiously around the castle, including teacher's offices, then it will be very hard to pinpoint the culprit"

People nodded in agreement and starting muttering between themselves as Neville started to write a strategy plan on the blackboard behind him. When he had finished, the room fell silent, everyone examining what he wrote.

"Ok I've devised certain people to be in each area of the castle and to drop off the transfigured leaflets. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 7 years are in Carrow's Dark Arts lesson tomorrow, Seamus and I are going to drop a few grains in his office, if we fail or are caught, then can Luna and Terry do it instead, one of you should cause a distraction and then the other can go into the office"

Neville carried on like this, going through everyone's timetables and organising who will drop what and where. Afterwards, he explained that if the grains were not dropped by the time they were to transfigure back, then when they are dropped to the floor it will be a 20 minute delay till they mutate to the leaflet. After his explanation, Zacharias Smith spoke out pompously.

"Yes, but there is still a chance we will be caught. And who knows what those Carrows will to do us. To be honest you are asking each of us to give up valuable working time in and out of classes to go on this fool-hardy mission"

Neville looked warily across the sea of faces; none of them showed any inclination of feeling the same way Smith did. "Well then, Zacharias, I don't want to take up any more of your _precious_ time, you may leave the DA. Please hand me your Galleon."

Looking slightly disgruntled, Zacharias threw his gold coin to the ground and stormed out of the room.

"Well done, Neville" Ginny whispered happily. Everyone seemed relieved that Smith's audacious presence had finally been removed, and chatter broke out.

"Ok, so guys don't forget what positions you all are in, I'll be waiting behind for any questions, Good luck."

Throughout the next day hundreds of flyers were randomly appearing in classrooms and corridors; all throughout Hogwarts. The Carrows and Snape quickly got wind of the article being spread around the school; during any free time they had would be spent marching around the school vanishing the articles that they could find. The DA and other oppressed students were increasingly happy at this amount of havoc being caused. Meanwhile the other teachers were gleaming with delight; Minerva McGonagall gave no homework out that day (for the first time in her life). An air of hope was around all students and teachers, even though Snape and the Carrows tried their best to darken the day. After a more cheerful dinner, Neville went up to the Gryffindor common room and was met with a round of applause, deafening him. DA members and students alike were applauding him, and with food took by Ginny from the kitchens (she was very surprised to see a happy and beaming Kreacher down there) an impromptu party erupted. At 8 pm Professor McGonagall swept into the common room, and everyone went quiet. She took in the view that surrounded her and walked swiftly to where Neville was sitting at said, with a hint of a smile, "You are brave, Mr Longbottom, your parents would be proud, now be careful"

And with those words she marched back out of the common room. All the students sighed in relief, and Neville glowed with happiness. He had made his parents proud.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _**Resistance**_

"Hannah, look after yourself, ok? Good Luck" Neville whispered to Hannah who gave him a grim smile in return. There was a nervous atmosphere in the room of Requirement which was full of students who were wearing black clothes, with black bandanas across their faces, making them unrecognisable. Neville went to the door and spoke loudly to the edgy crowd.

"Right everyone, this is it, it's 1.40am, we've got 5 minutes to go. I know most of you are scared, but we can do this, we owe this to all those dead and hunted by You-Know-Who. Remember, always stay close with your partner, and if you get separated then go back to your common rooms. If a teacher sees you or if they see what we've done, then don't forget to squeeze your Galleon, this will make every coin hot, and if you feel the warm galleon, then be aware of a teacher tracking us down. If you are caught by a teacher, then, if possible, squeeze your galleon twice, this will make all others ice cold and everyone is too retreat to the safety of their common rooms immediately, where you should quickly feign sleep in your dormitories, do not try to find or rescue the person. Hopefully, our mission tonight will go well, I'm sure it will. Good Luck to all of you." And with a last, reassuring smile, Neville opened the stone door, and watched anxiously as silent couples filed past him. After everyone left to creep through the castle, Ernie joined him and they made their way down the grand staircase.

Neville unlocked the door to the Dark Arts classroom, and Ernie led the way into the eerily quiet room. Ernie immediately whispered _'Muffliato' _towards the office door, which lead to Amycus Carrow's sleeping quarters. Ernie and Neville worked silently across the right-hand wall, when they were finished they stepped back and looked at the words that their wands had etched onto the stone surface.

'_Death Eaters are scum, just like their Half-Blood Master'_

The Captain and his accomplice crept out of the room and re-locked the wooden door. They then proceeded down to the Great Hall; they pushed open the great solid gold doors, and came upon Kreacher, running towards them, his old skin reflecting the moonlight of the enchanted ceiling.

"Master Longbottom, I have checked the trophy room and all other passageways out of this hall, no one is near, I think." Kreacher's body trembled in agony at having disobeyed his greasy-haired master.

"Thanks very much, Kreacher, now get back to the kitchens before they realise you've gone"

With a faint pop Kreacher vanished and Ernie, sensing his Captain's tenseness, took the lead towards the staff table. Ernie reached the end of the great hall, closely followed by Neville, who glanced quickly around him before engraving deep words onto the wall behind the staff table.

A wheezy laugh boomed through the great hall and the two rebels froze.

The fat, lumpy, Dark Arts teacher stood at the end of the hall, accompanied by the Headmaster. Neville instinctively squeezed his galleon twice before running after Ernie towards the trophy room. But before they could escape, Snape casually flicked his wand, and ropes flew towards Ernie and Neville.

The students fell into unconsciousness with Carrow's roaring laughter echoing in their ears.

xxx

It was 6am in the morning, and Ginny and Seamus were muttering to each other rapidly in the Gryffindor common room.

"It must have been Neville, then, he must have been caught, wasn't Ernie his partner?" Ginny exclaimed fearfully.

"Yeah, he was, they must have been caught, Neville didn't come in the dormitory all night. Oh God I hope they're ok. I really do" Seamus instinctively brushed his hand across his still bruised face; he hoped they weren't too badly hurt.

"Maybe, maybe they got away, and are just hiding in the room of requirement?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I doubt it" Seamus sighed heavily.

As DA members woke up throughout the school, they remembered the ice cold feeling of their enchanted coins, and what it meant. The Gryffindor's immediately registered who must have been caught; it was an ominous sign that their leader and Hufflepuff's commander had been captured. The Hufflepuffs, in their own common room by the kitchens, soon reached the same conclusions as the Gryffindors; however Ravenclaw had no idea who had fallen into the hands of Darkness. A lot of rumours were spreading throughout each common room, wondering what had happened to their fellow members, it was only stemmed when they finally proceeded down to the great hall.

Luna made her way down from Ravenclaw tower to the Great hall, she was pleased at passing the Castle's walls where she knew her fellow members had etched rebellious phrases on it; these were now covered by tapestries and paintings, Luna knew this meant that the Carrows had not been able to remove the deep carvings. She stepped into the eerily silent hall, and a horrific sight met her eyes; the staff table at the end of the hall had been split in two and moved away from its other part. In the middle of this gap, a conscious, bandana-free Neville and Ernie hovered in the air, with an unbearable, scared look in their eyes. Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table, catching Ginny's eye across the hall, they both grimaced to each other. Luna wanted to mutter comforting words to the younger DA members, but none came out. Finally, as all of the school had settled down in the Hall for breakfast, Snape and his two stout companions stood up. Snape's leer sent shivers down most of the school, and as he spoke, his voice was gloating.

"Last night, these two thugs, and, we believe, other accomplices decided to be disloyal to the Dark Lord. This will not go unpunished, and if any else of you are deciding to follow them, then I will personally make sure the consequences will be dire. Now, it has come to my attention that rebellious students are not being punished correctly; therefore, Professor Carrow and Professor Carrow are now in charge of all discipline. All other teachers are to report to these professors if any student misbehaves in their classes."

Minerva McGonagall had sat with a stony face, staring into space, whilst Snape had assembled the students. When she heard this order from the Headmaster, she gripped the table in anger and willed herself not to speak her mind; she had to stay at Hogwarts for the children.

"So," Snape continued "I now hand over these two insolent boy's punishment to the Professor Carrows."

He sat down and looked across the scared sea of faces, taking in the anxiousness he had caused, he was in his element.

The Carrows made their way around the table and to the front of Ernie and Neville they turned towards the numerous amounts of students. Alecto Carrow spoke, her wheezy, nightmarish voice echoing through the hall.

"Every treacherous student here will be punished severely and appropriately, let this be a lesson to all of you of what will happen when you get on the wrong side of the Dark Lord."

In a swift movement, the two teachers turned to face the two captured students. With a sneer, they lifted their wands and slashed through the air, deep gashes appeared in Ernie's and Neville's flesh, it was as if they were being skinned alive. Many students screamed, even some of the Slytherins looked fearful, the teachers gasped in horror and Filius Flitwick slumped down in his seat, Hagrid, who had been forced to attend today's breakfast, howled in murderous rage. Eventually the two villains stopped and they turned to face the assemble of students, a broad grin on both of their faces.

"This is what happens to scum." Amycus boomed though the hall, "This filth will stay here untouched for 24 hours. I suggest you all eat your breakfast" Plates of food sprung onto the tables, yet no one ate, they felt sick to their stomachs.

xxx

The next morning at the end of breakfast, students watched fearfully as the Carrows released Neville and Ernie. They dropped immediately to the floor, bleeding profusely and exhausted, Amycus Carrow gave Neville a kick in the stomach to alert him, and they were sent without food to their classes, Madam Pompfrey was forbidden to tend them.

Neville and Ernie stumbled from the raised platform and fell into their waiting friends arms. Ginny and Luna clutched Neville tightly, as other students made their way grudgingly yet slightly relieved to class. Ginny whispered in his ear "Come on. Let's get you away from those bastards" they led him out of the hall and into an alcove, where she lent him up against a wall. Ernie was being tended to by the Hufflepuffs; they had disappeared with him down a flight of stairs. Colin came to the girls' aid and firmly held Neville against the wall. They looked into Neville's scarred face, his eyes were exasperated, and he was incredibly weak. Ginny muttered a few spells and Neville's scars stopped bleeding, though they did not disappear, Luna ran to the kitchen downstairs and came back up with a sandwich and a goblet of water. Neville quenched his thirst and ravenously ate the sandwich, eventually, he found his voice.

"Thanks, guys, oh God, it was horrible, I thought we were going to die up there" Neville shivered with sadness and Luna gave him a comforting hug.

"Come on" Ginny spoke, her voice strangled from desperation, "We'll take you to Charms, they'll probably check up on you. Don't worry, Neville, it's over now."

The three Gryffindors helped Neville to Professor Flitwick's class, and was unsurprised he gave a pitying smile to Neville and did not reprimand him when he was late.

Seamus noticed that Flitwick turned a blind eye to Neville's fatigued sleeping, it was a comfort to know that at least some of the teachers were on their side.

Meanwhile, in Arithmancy, Ernie was also sleeping, draped on his desk, Professor Vector walked past him and whispered an incantation under her breath; Ernie's scars healed immediately.

At break, Seamus helped Neville to the Gryffindor common room; he was met by Ginny, who helped him lift Neville onto the sofa. Ginny's long hair draped Neville's face as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Neville, Michael made a Pepper-Up potion for you, here drink this"

And she tipped the liquid into Neville's distressed mouth. A fiery sensation hit his stomach, and for the first time he became fully aware of his surroundings.

"Th-thanks" Neville muttered painfully to Ginny.

Throughout the short break, Gryffindor DA members hovered by him, talking about Quidditch and meaningless things, just to take Neville's mind off the ordeal he'd been through.

At the end of the day, Neville collapsed onto his bed in his dormitory, he dreamt of pain, horrific pain, and screams, the loudest most back-breaking screams.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N thankyou smkffnut for reviewing! Much appreciated :) here's Chapter 6 for you guys...**

Chapter 6 _**Revival**_

A week had passed since the two protestors had gone through their suffering, and they still hadn't healed completely. As the days past, Snape had reintroduced Umbridge's Educational Decrees; Number Twenty-four stated that student organisations, groups and teams were to be immediately disbanded, Number Twenty-six banned teachers from giving students any information that they are not paid to teach, and Number Twenty-seven stated that any student found in possession of _The Quibbler_ magazine would be expelled. These re-introduced rules shattered any rising rebellions from students.

Neville hadn't mentioned the DA since his torture, and everyone seemed afraid of mentioning it to him. Neville was going through an internal battle, trying to muster up his courage again, and although he was something of a hero amidst the students, he felt extremely weakened.

Neville was sitting in the Transfiguration Courtyard, pouring over _Asian Magical Plants, _when Luna Lovegood sat next to him, her protuberant eyes studying his face intently; he seemed more burdened then ever.

"Hi Neville, how are you?"

Neville looked up and smiled, though his eyes told a different story.

"Oh, you're unhappy. You keep trying to get away from people." Luna stated. Neville looked at her sympathetic face yet he still didn't say anything. "I know it's hard, Neville," she continued, "but what about the DA, what are we going to do?"

Neville exasperatedly replied "Luna, I-I can't put people through that, I just can't. I mean, how can I lead the DA when I was so stupid to get caught? Let's face it Luna, we're fighting a losing battle."

"Yes, it may be a losing battle, but I would certainly prefer to go out fighting than lying down in obedience. Neville, you are a brilliant leader. We can do this. We can beat them."

"But, but, Luna what about the others? I can't put them through, through-" Neville broke off and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Listen," Luna said gently, placing an arm around his shaking shoulders, "everyone now knows what will happen if things go wrong again, they can easily leave."

"I-I-I can't do this" Neville stammered.

"Please, Neville, think about it. Look at your Gryffindor badge" she pointed to the gold lion on Neville's chest "it mean's your brave"

Luna peacefully smiled at him and left Neville to ponder his thoughts.

xxx

Two days later, Ginny's charmed coin grew hot and that evening she made her way to the Commander's meeting in the Room of Requirement.

A recovering Ernie sat alongside Ginny, Luna and Neville in the DA headquarters.

"Ahem, so, hi guys, with some help from a friend, I've decided to get the DA back together. Ernie and I went through pain and suffering, but we need to fight the bastards, even if it's a losing battle."

The Commanders nodded in agreement, giving Neville the courage to carry on. He was ready to fight back once more.

"Ok, so, I've been out of the loop for a while. How did the other DA members take me and Ernie being caught?"

Ginny spoke, "Well, as you might expect, everyone was really shaken up at what, what happened last week, but most of the Gryffindors have built their bravery back up now"

Ernie also commented, "Yeah, I think everyone's finally realised what they've gotten themselves into. Some of the Fourth Years have quit, here's their galleons, I'll strike their names off the list." He held out three coins to Neville, and muttered under his breath "Cowards".

Luna spoke up, gazing into nothingness "They may be cowardly, but they have a good reason. After all, we are entitled to our own opinion; I just don't think we should force others to believe what we believe."

The three other students mused over her words while Ernie crossed the deserter's names off the list. Neville spoke up "Well, thanks guys, do you have any other news?"

"Well, I've been down at Hagrid's a lot lately," Ginny said, "and he's really willing to help us in any way possible. He's been really lonely recently, what with avoiding meal times so he doesn't have to look at Snape's treacherous face. Oh, and no one's discovered Kreacher's true allegiance, so he's a good spy to have"

"Thanks Ginny" Neville said appreciatively. "Guys, try and build up hope in the houses, tell them we need to make those Death Eater's lives as miserable as possible. I was thinking we could get the members to break expensive statues and stuff. Also, ask some of the older and braver members to write a few phrases on a deserted corridor wall, something like 'Potter For President', you know, like last time. Oh, and stress the point that they should only do it if they are sure they won't be caught. We need to work behind the scenes; it'll piss off the Carrows and Snape more that way."

"When's the October issue of _The Quibbler_ out?" Neville asked Luna

"Oh, this week, Daddy'll send a secret copy to me as usual. Are we going to spread the magazine around, like last time?"

"Yes, I think we should," Neville replied enthusiastically, "It'll give the students some optimism from something that's not corrupted"

Luna nodded and the Commanders grinned at each other. Their Captain was back.

xxx

Over the next few days, strange things were happening all over Hogwarts. The Dark Arts teacher's chair broke the moment his heavy bum touched it, subjecting him to humiliation he couldn't quell no matter how hard he tried. Random revolutionary messages were shining brightly on walls, and there was an outburst of _The Quibbler_ magazine all over the castle. No one was found responsible for these acts of rebellion, and although Snape had tried to blame Neville and Ernie for the carvings on the walls, they had perfect alibis every time. What infuriated the Carrows and Snape was how every act was uncoordinated, they were starting to become edgy at not knowing what was going to come round the corner.

Even though the Carrows started using Umbridge's old punishment quills on misbehaving students and had even hung some unruly students by their wrists in the dungeons, hope in the school still did not fully vanish.

xxx

One morning at breakfast, two owls dropped a heavy box in front of Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She opened the box excitedly with a scarred hand (saying _Muggles are Animals_) and exclaimed in happiness; "Oh, dear old Uncle Barny has sent me some toiletries", and with a fleeting glance at the staff table, she left the Hall to place the box in her dormitory, where it would be away from prying eyes. Neville and Colin exchanged a look of bewilderment, and decided to enquire about the box later on.

That day at break, Ginny took the large box down from her chamber and entered Neville and Seamus' dormitory where they and Colin sat eagerly. She sat opposite them and a broad grin swept across her face.

"Well, during the summer holidays, before Fred and George went into hiding, we organised a way of communicating to each other, knowing that all owls would be checked going in and out of Hogwarts. These toiletries, supposedly from Uncle Barny, have really been transfigured." She took out her wand and tapped the box lightly saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good". The heavy box transformed in front of their eyes to a vast amount of Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise, and a rolled up letter. Ginny read the letter as the three boys examined the products, muttering between themselves what they could use to annoy the Carrows. She finished reading the letter, and quickly wiped away a lone tear that had escaped.

"They're ok, and they've got fantastic news! They say that a few of _our friends _have organised an illegal radio channel, named _Potterwatch_, its first broadcast is on this Monday coming up, at 8.30pm, and the password is _Phoenix_."

The boys smiled in happiness, and Colin spoke to Neville, "You should organise a meeting for everyone to listen to it!"

xxx

The DA members sat on snug cushions in the Room of Requirement, murmuring between each other excitedly. At 8.30 Ginny tapped the wireless and muttered _Phoenix_, silence immediately fell on the students.

"_Hello listeners, and welcome to the first ever Potterwatch, where we aim to broadcast the true news and none of that corrupted stuff"_ Ginny immediately recognised the voice to belong to Lee Jordan, _"Now, many of us out there are feeling very desperate, your families maybe destroyed, your friends might be missing, or in Azkaban, please, everyone, please do not give up hope. We can get through this. I think we should have a minute silence for those lost and dead, at the hands of You-Know-Who"_

Everyone in the room fell quiet, and tears glistened in many eyes.

"_Thank you, and now I turn to our correspondent, Royal, for an update on the new reigning ministry."_

"_Well, River,"_ said a low deep voice, and Ginny recognised it as Kingsley Shacklebolt, a member of The Order of the Phoenix, _"Riddle is being clever by not officially declaring himself as minister, this might induce rebellions, but instead he is controlling the ministry behind the scenes and therefore the public doesn't know where to turn. He is playing mind games with us, making us distrust everyone, but do not be fooled that the government is anti-Riddle._

"_I am sure we all now know of the Muggle-born Registration Committee, which is headed by Dolores Umbridge. Even though Harry Potter's attempt at freeing some Muggle-borns last month was extremely courageous, it was also extremely fool-hardy. So I urge you not to follow his example. As the _Daily Prophet_ reminds us, some Muggle-borns have not turned up for questioning of their family tree, if you are one of these people and are hiding in Britain, then I urge you to take your family and get out of the country as quickly as possible. It is only a matter of time until Death Eaters knock on every door looking for you. Riddle may stop us from acting, but he can't stop our thoughts, hope, people, hope, that is the key."_

"_Thank you, Royal, very enlightening, now I ask Romulus to give us his view on the new You-Know-Who world."_

"_Cheers," all members of the DA immediately recognised this voice as that of their old Defence against the Dark Arts professor; Remus Lupin. "Now, I'd just like to mention that if anyone speaks You-Know-Who's real name, then Snatchers will seize upon you immediately, breaking all protective enchantments, just a warning to any daring people out there. Now, as Dumbledore predicted, the Dementors are now fully in Riddle's control, they are swarming in Muggle and Wizard neighbourhoods alike, and are casting despair amongst everyone. I ask all Wizarding families to practice the Patronus Charm, which will keep you safe from Dementors. Also, as attacks on Muggles by Death Eaters are increasing alarmingly, I ask you to cast simple protective charms around your neighbours' homes, help them out. That's all, River"_

"_Thanks Romulus, so guys that's it for Potterwatch tonight. Remember to keep faith; we'll get out of this mess. And look at Harry Potter, he's Undesirable Number One in the country, and has he been captured? No. This darkness will soon be over, everyone. The password for Tuesday, in two weeks' time, at 10pm, is _'Light'_. Goodnight."_

Silence fell on the room, and members looked at each other in awe, they weren't the only ones fighting this war.

xxx

The next morning, DA members woke up happy for the first time that term in Hogwarts, as _Potterwatch _had filled them with so much hopefulness. After breakfast, Neville and Seamus made their way to the Dark Arts classroom, where Amycus Carrow waited for them, with a white, fluffy bunny on his desk. Once the students had settled down, Carrow started talking,

"Well, I hope you have all completed your homework on the theory of the Cruciatus Curse. Today we will be practising the spell." He chuckled and pointed his wand to the rabbit sitting innocently on his desk, and shouted forcefully "Crucio!" The rabbit twisted and writhed in agony, his eyes full of fire. The whole class was silent, many people wanted to scream, yet nothing escaped their lungs, they felt sick. Terry Boot threw his head over the side of his desk and threw up; Carrow looked at him and glowed with pleasure. He finished torturing the rabbit, and announced to the shocked class, "We can do this to animals, and so we can do this to Muggles, they are both filthy, inhumane beasts". He scooped the trembling rabbit up and placed it on Lavender Brown's desk, "Go on" he said maniacally to her.

Lavender whispered "No."

Amycus turned red in rage, "What did you say missy?"

"I said NO! You're the filthy and inhumane one! NO!"

Amycus stroked his wand on her bare arm; it felt as if thousands of needles were pricking all over her arm. Carrow ordered her to write _'The Dark Lord is always Right' _with one of Umbridge's punishment quills, she shivered in pain throughout the rest of the lesson. Meanwhile, the other students did not outwardly refuse Carrow like Lavender, but only said the incantation half-heartedly, and therefore the rabbit was not further harmed. At the end of the lesson (with homework to practice the Cruciatus Curse), the students filed out of the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Parvati led a distraught Lavender straight to the Hospital Wing. Meanwhile, with anger burning up inside him, Neville organised a Commander's DA meeting.

xxx

"Hi everyone" Neville said to Ginny, Luna and Ernie that night, "I think we need to organise something a bit bigger, more of a mission, to keep hope from fading. I was thinking, seeing as Harry is a massive rallying point for us rebels, we could try to help him."

Neville turned to Ginny, "Is there anything you know about what Harry's doing at the moment? Anything we could help him with?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, he never told me what he was planning to do, he just said that Dumbledore left him a mission" Ginny froze and suddenly her face dawned in realisation, "Hang on, Dumbledore left them things from his will, he left Harry the first ever snitch he caught, Hermione his own private copy of the _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, and he left Ron this magical instrument thingy that puts lights out. But you see, Dumbledore also left Harry the sword of Gryffindor! But that Scrimgeour wouldn't give it to him! Dumbledore must have left them all things that would help them with this mission they're on!"

Ernie interrupted, confused, "But, Ginny, what can you do with a kid's book, a deluminator and a snitch?"

Neville replied this time, "Well, who knows, but let's face it, Dumbledore was a genius and everything, but he was a bit eccentric wasn't he? Maybe those items mean different secret things, which only Harry, Ron and Hermione can work out!"

Luna nodded excitedly and Ginny spoke up, "I think we should try to break into Snape's office and steal the sword, we could keep it until Harry comes back!"

The Commanders and the Captain agreed vigorously, and they promised that they would plan this mission deeply, for at least a month.

xxx

That night, Ginny sat on her bed, looking out at the moonlit grounds and whispered to the darkness "We're going to help you, Harry, I promise".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 _**Mission**_

It was a typical November night; a dark sky had spread over the foggy, chilly darkness. Neville, Luna and Ginny stood in the Hogwarts' grounds, casting Disillusionment charms over each other.

Neville whispered in the gloom: "Ernie wished us all good luck, when I saw him. He's still really tired and weak; I can't believe they hung him up in the dungeons all night just because he didn't turn up to Carrow's detention."

"I know," replied Ginny "I just hope this mission will go ok without him, we planned tonight with four people, not three."

"Don't worry, the sky looks calm tonight" Luna said reassuringly.

Ginny repeatedly glanced around her, checking for any sign of life, Neville whispered under his breath the plan for that night and Luna stared calmly at the castle's turrets, her heart beating rapidly underneath her translucent chest. A loud crack in the silence made the rebels jump in surprise and they saw a white handkerchief appear out of nowhere. The DA members immediately registered Kreacher's signal that Snape had finally left his office. Promptly and without speaking, the rebels tore silently away into the castle, heading for the Professor's office.

They approached the ugly stone gargoyle, panting slightly, and remembered the password they had previously discovered. "Eradication" Neville murmured and watched the gargoyle spring aside, revealing spiral stone steps. Without any hesitation the three students climbed the staircase and approached the wooden door that led to the Headmaster's study. Luna tried the door but it was locked, so Neville stepped forward and said, aiming his wand to the door handle, "Confringo!" The handle and lock blasted away from them with a clattering noise, and the girls pushed open the now insecure, but unlocked door.

They entered the large circular room, and as they glanced at the paintings of previous headmasters that covered the walls, their eyes fell on a familiar blue eyed and silver haired man. The trio were drawn to the portrait, happy to see his animated face, all of the paintings were awake by now and were shouting out in anger, yet Dumbledore's mystical smile remained intact.

"And why, Mr Longbottom, Ms Lovegood and Ms Weasley, have you taken the time out of your slumbering hours to break into the Headmaster's office?" Dumbledore calmly inquired, his voice raising courage in their hearts.

Ginny eagerly replied, "Well, sir, we really wanted to help Harry with this mission he's on, and we think the sword might help him, because you left it to him in your will, are, are we right?"

Dumbledore's expression did not change, yet perhaps his eyes glinted more brightly, "You may be, my dear, you may be. But I must request that you three shall not steal the sword from Professor Snape. I have no doubt he will not be pleased."

"Sorry, sir" replied Neville, and with a small bow of his head he led the girls away from the portrait and to the glass case that held Godric Gryffindor's sword. Neville took a paperweight from Snape's cluttered desk and started to smash the glass. They had planned to attack it using violence, as no doubt it would be protected from magic. As Neville made the first dent in the thick glass, a white handkerchief appeared behind him; Luna picked up the cloth and whispered fearfully, her heart thumping against her ribs, "He's coming". Neville tried to remain brave in their inevitable danger, and hurriedly smashed the case a few more times, until it broke. He lifted the ruby-hilted sword and ran without a second glance to the door with Ginny and Luna.

They ran down the stone staircase swiftly, but at that moment the Gargoyle sprang aside to let the hook-nosed professor in. The DA members immediately stopped, fear holding them still. Snape's nostrils flared as if he could smell their fear, his eyes darted around the chamber. Neville was shivering in fear. They weren't invisible; they just blended in to the background. Without any warning Snape flicked his wand rapidly and the rebels froze.

xxx

Neville stared at the opposite dirty wall. He had been in this small dungeon for two days now, not knowing where Luna and Ginny were, and had only been given stale bread and water. Neville was angry, he recounted all their hard work, listening behind doors with the Extendable Ears, trying to figure out the headmaster's password, sifting through the information Kreacher had tracked down for them and it was all worthless. He was glad he had only allowed the commanders and himself to do the mission, it was too dangerous for the others. He thought about the DA, of Hannah's smile and how he had never told her his true feelings. He supposed Snape was just going to leave him in there until he goes insane or wastes away. As he sat in the grimy filth, he heard keys jangling outside the heavy metal door. Neville immediately stood up; ready to defend himself, even though he had no wand.

A gigantic man stood at the door and Neville immediately embraced him. Hagrid looked him over and smiled sadly.

"Hagrid, have you rescued us? What's happening? Where are the girls?"

Hagrid replied gruffly, "Sorry, lad, but I've been _ordered _to bring you, Ginny and Luna up to see the Carrows." Neville's face fell and he walked alongside Hagrid down the corridor to where Luna and Ginny were being kept imprisoned. Hagrid then led the three miscreants up the stairs, where Amycus and Alecto Carrow stood waiting in the Entrance Hall.

Amycus spoke, his voice gloating, "Well, well, well, what have we here? Not so courageous now are you? Thought you'd steal Gryffindor's sword did you? Well you thought wrong!"

Alecto sniggered and before the students could retort wrapped a tight gag around their mouths. "You are to go to the Forest with this half-wit Giant where it will leave you for the whole night."

The rebel's eyes grew in fear and Hagrid gazed at the wall as if wishing to be anywhere but there. "Now, don't try to get out of the Forest because we've got that covered by some _faithful_ students. Good luck, vermin" Alecto said with a wink and pushed the students towards Hagrid, who silently lead them away into the Forest, where the sun was setting.

As the DA members ungagged themselves Hagrid began to howl. Ginny patted Hagrid's arm in reassurance, only to find her whole body trembling with fear. They walked silently into the Forest, with only Hagrid's wailing to comfort them. As the trees became denser and the little sky they could see became dark, Hagrid stopped.

"Oh, listen, I-I'm s-s-so sorry!" Hagrid wailed

Neville tried to smile reassuringly, but only managed a grimace.

Hagrid plunged his hand into his many pocketed coat, and pulled out a sharp dagger. "h-here" he said, thrusting it into Neville's hands.

Neville found his voice "Thanks Hagrid, we know you can't do anything, so don't worry"

And with a choking goodbye Hagrid left Ginny, Luna and Neville in the Forest, all alone.

Neville spoke, willing himself to take up the Leader position once again, as the girls were incredibly frightened. "Now, there's no good feeling sorry for ourselves, it won't make anything better. There are some foul creatures in here so I suggest we find a tall tree, or a big bush to hide in, until morning." The girls nodded mutely and followed Neville through the darkness.

They were travelling for hours, looking for a safe nest, their pace growing weary by the minute and Luna felt as if someone or something was following them, in the shadows. They had tried to hum, to ease the eeriness of the wood, but it only made them feel more alone. All their spirits were low, Neville was silently weeping for his Mother and Father, and he desperately felt that he was a waste of space and time. Ginny sobbed for her torn family, for Harry, for Hermione, for all the corners of the world that the darkness had infiltrated. Luna's blind hopefulness was crumbling away quickly; she wanted to be normal, to fit in with everyone else, to be with her Mother, to go fishing with her Father, to have true friends; she felt as if there was no point in anything anymore. Luna abruptly dropped to her knees in desperation and howled in despair, it felt as if the whole world was crashing down on her shoulders.

As Ginny and Neville turned to Luna, they saw a foot tall hairy body pounce on Luna. They darted forward to pull the creature off of her, its small teeth biting ferociously. Finally Neville grabbed the creature and threw it amidst the trees, he had dared not use the dagger as he could have harmed the distressed Luna. Luna slumped on the grass with Ginny holding her, and Neville whispered words of comfort as he heard the creature stumbling away angrily. Eventually Luna fluttered her eyes open and seemed to wake from a dream; she sat up, kneeling beside Ginny and Neville.

"Oh, I know what that was, it was a _Pogrebin_. They're little Russian demons that follow us humans, making us very sad, and then they try to gobble us up!" Luna was surprisingly happy, considering she had nearly been eaten, it seemed Luna was more amazed at having met such a fantastic beast.

The other two felt a heavy weight also lift from their hearts, and they felt a good deal happier when setting off again. Around one in the morning Ginny found a very large bush, near a tree stump, which seemed perfect for the three tired teenagers to hide in its large leaves. They muttered reassurances to each other, and as the girls slept with exhaustion, Neville looked out from inside the leafy bushel, watching for danger.

But by a stroke of luck, no creature but a sly fox and a hunting owl passed the students all night. The trio woke to the sound of birds chirruping, and although still very frightened, felt almost at peace within. They gradually made their way out of the dark Forest, and came out into a grassy field of the grounds. They wearily smiled at each other, they had gotten through the night, they had survived the horrific punishment.

Neville, Ginny and Luna stood outside the Great Hall doors and realised that breakfast was still going on. They grinned shiftily to each other before pushing open the gold doors. A sudden hush fell upon the hundreds of students, Snape and the Carrows looked as if they'd been slapped in the face, while the other teachers beamed in delight. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables all stood up and cheered the rebels, until they were forced to quieten by Snape. Luna and Ginny sat down on their house's tables amidst looks of awe and Neville made his way steadily to the Staff table. He turned to the Carrows and held out his hand, "I believe you have our wands".


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for this poor chapter- it really is rubbish! The next chapter will be better though! Reviews much appreciated :)**

Chapter 8 _**Snatched**_

As the months moved from November to December, the Hogwarts' students became considerably happier, as the Christmas holidays were soon approaching. Amazingly the trauma that Ginny, Neville and Luna had gone through had made them extremely popular and Dumbledore's Army more courageous. The_ Quibbler _December issue was spread throughout the school, its rebellious messages sending Snape and the Carrows madder than ever. Snape had introduced a curfew, forcing all students to their beds at 9pm. Although Carrows' punishments became more severe, graffiti still appeared on walls and the DA had actually managed to write 'R.I.P Cedric Diggory' in Amycus Carrow's torture chamber. Christmas came to Hogwarts surprisingly quickly, although with no decorations and an atmosphere of forced stifling, it was hard to celebrate.

On the first day of the Christmas holidays Neville and Seamus made their way down to the school carriages. They looked around, every student seemed to be leaving to go home this year, you'd be a fool not to. An air of trepidation hung around the pupils; no one knew what destruction they'd come across once outside the school. Neville and Seamus left the thestral driven carriage and trudged through the thick snow to board the scarlet train where they joined Luna, Ginny, Seamus and Ernie in a compartment.

They talked happily and at ease together, relieved that they were finally getting away from the Carrows, if only for a few weeks. An hour into the journey the train started to slow down, Luna looked out of the window and gazed at the snow encrusted meadow. The five students looked at each other quizzically and Ernie opened the cabin door. He looked down the narrow hallway and saw other heads poking out of the doorways. Suddenly two cloaked figures appeared at the end of the corridor. As they walked along they gazed viciously into the cabins, apparently looking for someone.

Ernie shut the door quickly and turned to his friends, "They're, they're Death Eaters!" he exclaimed. Ginny gasped and clutched Luna's hand while Neville and Seamus turned red in anger. The two men finally appeared at their door and sneered gleefully. Neville recognised the large, blonde man as Thorfinn Rowle who he had fought in his sixth year, the night Dumbledore had died. Ginny stood up in anger noticing Antonin Dolohov, the Death Eater who had murdered two of her uncles.

Dolohov spoke, his long and twisted face stern, "Oi, you" he pointed viciously at Luna, who trembled in fear "your mad father is a treacherous bastard, time you loonies pay". Dolohov lunged towards Luna, but he was stopped by Ginny, anger burning in her eyes. He gripped her tightly and maddeningly laughed, "Ah, you must be the Blood-traitor Molly's daughter, how is the last surviving Prewett?"

Ginny spat in his face and Dolohov angrily threw her aside, her head smacked on the floor as he wiped his face. Neville roared in anger, attempting to harm the two Death Eaters yet was held back by Seamus and Ernie. Luna stood in the far corner trembling in fear. Rowle grabbed her dirty blonde hair forcefully and dragged her out of the compartment, closely followed by Dolohov. As they walked back down the train students shrunk away in fear. The three boys ran after the Death Eaters yet Dolohov flicked his wand behind him, not even bothering to turn around. The students were immediately blown backwards and before they could recover the train had started to move again.

xxx

The train pulled up at Platform 9 and 3/4, mothers worriedly rushed forward, glad to have their children safely home. As Ginny stepped off the train she ran into her mother's arms, she was normally a strong girl who could fight back all emotion, but she cried bitterly into Molly's shoulder. Neville saw his grandmother, and was relieved to see her lined face, she was strict, but she cared for him.

"Oh, my, you have changed, haven't you? There is a defiant look in your eye. How was school?" Augusta asked him, whilst leading the way out of the crowds to apparate.

"It was horrible, Gran, those Carrows are awful" Neville replied, and turned on the spot, apparating to his Gran's remote house. As Neville entered the rustic house he felt relaxed at how safe his surroundings were. Neville soon told his Grandmother about the hell-like term they had at Hogwarts and of Luna's abduction.

"I'm not surprised, that Xenophilius was making trouble for himself. Well, at least he had the courage to speak out, Neville, I am pleased that you're rebelling, your well on the way to _finally_ becoming your father's son"

Throughout the weeks of holiday Neville repeatedly fretted over where Luna was and what They were doing to her. Surprisingly his Gran seemed relaxed, almost happy, for the first time.

One night, after coming back from St Mungo's to visit his parents, Neville and Augusta sat by the warming fire.

"Gran, how can you be so happy at a time like this?" Neville asked

"Because, it's the only thing we can do."

xxx

A group of people stood in a dark room quivering in fear. Ron screamed out in agony, a hooded figure stood over him and the red-headed twins ran to his aid. They were thrown backwards, smashing into Luna and Bill Weasley, who shrieked in torment. Charlie's scratched face stared past the group, watching the approaching greasy-haired man, who was followed by leering, squat people. Dean lay motionless next to Harry, blood pouring profusely out of their bodies and Percy crouched trembling in the corner of the room.

Ginny woke up haphazardly, it was 5 in the morning and she was covered in sweat. She breathed a sigh of relief: it was only a nightmare.

Ginny made her way downstairs to the quiet kitchen where her mother cleaned ferociously, her face covered in tears; she kept glancing at her magical clock every other second. All the hands still pointed at 'mortal peril'. Ginny sat at the table, her mother noticed her and pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

'There's no hope left' Ginny thought mournfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N WARNING: this chapter contains a little bit of sex scene (at the end) just kissing and petting :) sorry if i offend anyone. By the way, I really want some more reviews! If i don't get any for this one then i might not update ;) x**

Chapter 9 _**Light**_

Neville gazed out of the window, watching the winter scenery that paved the way to Hogwarts. He sat in a compartment with Ginny, Hannah, Ernie and Susan. Susan and Ernie had become a couple over the Christmas holidays. 'Well', Neville thought, 'we need to spread some cheer'.

They were discussing who the new Ravenclaw commander would be and were trying to put a brave face on Luna's kidnapping. It was too soul destroying to linger on the subject.

"I think Terry Boot would be quite good" said Ernie, clutching Susan's hand.

Ginny hesitated before speaking her mind, "I dunno, guys, I mean he's nice and everything, but when I hung out with him he was pretty angry all the time, he would fly off the handle really easily you know?"

Neville nodded in understanding, "How about Mandy Brocklehurst, in our year?"

Ginny replied warmly, "Yeah, she'd be good, she's got a sharp attitude, hilarious to be honest."

Neville smiled, remembering how she had transfigured Pansy Parkinson into a fly last year and the hilarity of all the teachers running around trying to find her. The journey carried on and, as the torches were lit in the train, they drew up to Hogsmeade station.

xxx

On a wintry January afternoon, Neville and Seamus walked through the dungeons, accompanying Ernie with handing in his homework to Professor Slughorn. They heard a sudden shriek from down the corridor and ran towards it.

Alecto Carrow was standing in front of her torture chamber, pointing her wand at a writhing girl. Neville realised in horror that the student was Mandy; he started to scream at Carrow, begging her to stop. Carrow eventually stopped torturing her and turned to the pale Neville. She slashed her wand at Neville and he fell over, a purple bruise rising on his forehead.

Alecto spat to Mandy; "Don't ever unchain a student again" and waddled back into the torture chamber, slamming the wooden door behind her.

Neville immediately ran to Mandy and the three boys tended to her.

That night, at the first DA meeting of Spring Term, Neville exclaimed to the whole group how courageous Mandy had been and she was widely accepted as the Ravenclaw leader. After the DA meeting everyone dispersed, leaving Neville and Mandy alone.

"That was really nice of you, what you said to the others"

"Well, it's the truth, you were really brave rescuing Orla from the chains."

By now Mandy was standing oddly close to Neville. She smiled up at him and pulled him into a kiss. Neville immediately pulled away, frozen in shock.

"I-I-I-Mandy. I don't feel that way"

Mandy looked slightly disappointed, yet brushed it off.

"Oh well, may aswell have tried. You do realise that a lot of the girls are starting to find you very fanciable, what with your rebelliousness and everything"

Neville blushed crimson as Mandy walked out of the Room of Requirement, with her head held high.

xxx

Neville sat in the common room, concentrating on his Charms homework that was due in tomorrow. Professor McGonagall swept into the room and addressed the Gryffindors.

"Right, students, its 9 o'clock, time for bed" she ushered the students to their dormitories as Neville took his homework up to bed. At around 2am Neville was still scribbling on his parchment, he decided the common room would be more comfortable and made his way down there.

He took his parchment and quill and sat on a sofa in front of the dying fire. Hearing a tiny cough he swivelled around to see Hannah curled up in an armchair.

"I, Hannah? What? What are you doing here?" Neville said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, hello to you too"

Neville smiled quizzically in return.

"Promise not to say anything?"

Neville nodded solemnly

"Well, Ginny's been really down lately, I mean, there's hardly a moment when she's not welling up. So me and Susan decided to stay in her dorm tonight, to cheer her up a bit."

Neville smiled at Hannah appreciatively, she really was a caring girl.

"So how come your down here?"

"Oh I couldn't sleep, thinking about, you know, things"

Neville realised with a pang that she must have been thinking about her mother, who had passed away last year. He stroked her arm comfortingly. Hannah leaned her head onto his shoulder - it seemed to fit perfectly.

Neville spoke, his voice trembling faintly, "Hannah, I really like you."

She looked up into his eyes and half smiled, "I do too, but I thought you and Mandy were-"

Neville cut her off, "No! Hannah, she's just a friend!"

Hannah finally glowed with happiness, and lent forward to Neville, she pressed her lips gently against his. Without any hesitation Neville pressed back. The couple laid on the sofa, embracing each other, they were breathing quickly. Their kisses became more fiery, filled with eagerness. Neville felt Hannah's heart thump wildly against his, and realised what they were about to do. He withdrew from the kisses and whispered gently, "Are you sure?"

Hannah replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Of course"

xxx

Birds tweeted in the misty morning dew, it was 5am and Neville and Hannah lay sleeping on the couch, curled up against each other. Neville woke with a start and was immediately confused, yet the memories of last night came rushing back to him in a wave of bliss. He looked into Hannah's freckled face, her wispy blonde hair had fallen over her face and Neville brushed it lightly aside tucking it behind her ear. Neville looked into her face and felt truly happy; it was as if the mere thought of Hannah had pushed all the darkness out of his mind. Yet he thought of the DA and his role as the captain, how it was most likely he would be the first to be significantly hurt or worse. He couldn't do that to her, he would do anything to stop her from suffering. Neville finally felt the quandary that Harry had felt. Just as he reached this conclusion, Hannah's eyes fluttered open and gave him a wide smile.

Neville cleared his throat, regretting what he was about to do, "Listen, Hannah, we-we can't do this, I don't want to make you suffer." Hannah opened her mouth to argue but Neville's voice grew louder, "I mean, I'm the main target of the Carrows!"

Hannah turned to him, "Oh God, I know you're a Gryffindor and everything who _needs_ to be all valiant and noble but you are stupid sometimes!" Hannah pulled him to her and kissed him whilst laughing. She whispered into his ear quietly, "Besides, look at Ginny". Neville realised that for once he would have to stop thinking of the future and just try to have a good time in the present.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N sorry its taken so long! Have had a rough time lately, so reviews would really cheer me up :)**

Chapter 10 _**Infiltration**_

As Neville entered the dingy Dark Arts classroom his eyes were immediately drawn to the small quivering boy standing at the front of the class. Once the students settled down at their desks, Amycus shoved the boy forward with glee.

"Yesterday," Carrow boomed, "this insolent boy spoke out of turn, and then had the audacity not to turn up to his detention. Now I think we need to teach this low life some respect. It is time for you to practice the Cruciatus Curse on a human."

The boy's eyes widened in horror and he began to tremble uncontrollably. Neville froze in disgust, as did other students, although Neville was frightened to see most people looking excited at the prospect of torture. It seemed the Carrows were getting through to the students, brain-washing them with dark beliefs.

Carrow turned to the nearest desk, where Ernie Macmillan sat. Carrow shoved the boy in front of the desk and looked expectantly at Ernie. The small boy's eyes begged Ernie for help, and Ernie bluntly said to Carrow "No."

Carrow laughed, "I thought as much, well, you can have a few day's detention in the chamber starting from tonight. "

A ripple of shudders swept across the room, and everyone realized that they had to make a decision: torture or be tortured.

As the Death Eater swept across the room Neville was disgusted at the amount of people that succumbed to the pressure. Finally the boy reached Neville's desk, he delicately placed his wand on the desk and stared at the wall silently.

Carrow hissed vehemently "Well, I think _you_ can clean my chamber, the house elves have never gone there, I have forbidden it, so you can have the honor. Oh, and of course you may not use your wand, you can be just like your filthy muggle friends. Every free time you possess I want it spent in my chamber cleaning, or else."

Neville shuddered inwardly at his own private form of punishment.

The lesson finally ended and Seamus and Neville made their way to Herbology. Seamus, who had only got a week of writing 'Umbridge lines', tried to console Neville. The two boys were interrupted by a black haired Slytherin.

Daphne Greengrass beckoned the boys to follow her as she slipped down a deserted passageway. Neville and Seamus apprehensively trailed behind her, clutching their wands tightly. She turned to face them and her tanned face became slightly amused at the sight of their drawn wands.

"Don't worry" she assured them "you know us Slytherins aren't all that bad"

"What do you want?" said Neville uneasily

"Well, I suppose I should just get to the point. I want to join you, you know, with the fight against Snape and the Carrows."

Neville and Seamus both exclaimed in surprise "What?"

"You see, of course Muggles and Mudbloods should be wiped off the face of the earth, but I just don't agree with the way You-Know-Who is going about it. I think people should be entitled to their own opinion, we should at least have the freedom of speech."

Neville still felt uneasy, yet her views reminded him strongly of what Luna had once said, and a pang of guilt and sadness swept over him. Neville was unsure what to say, he couldn't help thinking of Luna.

Luckily, Seamus bluntly replied "Prove it." as he walked away with Neville behind him.

xxx

That evening, Neville and Seamus discussed their conversation with Daphne with the other Gryffindor DA members in the Great Hall. Ginny was suspicious, but did agree that having a Slytherin on their side would help immensely. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini made their way to the Gryffindor table, they stood behind Neville and Nott sharply tapped Neville on his shoulder. Neville turned in his seat and stood up in reflex, as Blaise sneered superiorly.

"Professor Carrow is expecting you for detention." Nott said.

With a bracing patt on the back from Seamus, Neville followed the strutting Slytherins. As they approached Amycus' office, the boys pushed Neville inside, face to face with the leering man. Amycus looked as if Christmas had come early as he pointed to the door behind him.

"My chambers are through there, do not dare steal anything. Filch has sent up a mop and water. Give me your wand"

Neville reluctantly gave Carrow his wand and sent the man daggers as he wordlessly left the room. Neville listened to Carrow talking to Zabini and Nott in the classroom, "Here, take his wand, guard the door until I return and you will be rewarded."

Neville sighed in dismay and hesitantly pushed open the chamber's door. An overpowering stench of mold and sweat met his nose as Neville surveyed the room. A four poster bed had been placed on the far right of the room, in front of Neville a door was propped open to show a disgusting bathroom, with its toilet's contents overflowing. Neville shuddered in disgust and started to clear the debris off of the stone floor. At 10.30 that night, Carrow returned to his chamber and Neville was dismayed to find that there was a lot more work to do tomorrow.

Neville left the classroom, after promising to return next morning and walked tiredly up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, he slumped in his cozy bed, fast asleep.

xxx

At 7am Neville was startled awake by Ginny, she seemed terrified.

"What-what's wrong?"

"I saw, I saw Harry, he was being tortured, I saw him die!" Ginny whispered startlingly and Neville embraced her tightly.

"It's alright, Ginny, its ok, he's safe, I promise" Neville said reassuringly as he patted her long hair. Ginny eventually pulled away and Neville could see that she was holding back tears.

"Hey, why don't we go down for breakfast? You might get some owl post."

Ginny nodded vulnerably and they made their way down to the Great Hall. A loud chatter of amusement gradually met their ears as they approached the Dark Arts classroom. A crowd of students had gathered outside and Ginny and Neville pushed their way through to see inside the classroom. It first appeared that the room was completely empty of all its furniture. Yet the ceiling of the room was not. It was covered in desks, chairs and papers. Carrow was standing at the front of the room, shocked at the newly transformed ceiling's layout. Suddenly Carrow lunged angrily forward towards the giggling students, and Neville and Ginny ran fast down the corridor and hid behind a tapestry. When the shouts of rage from Carrow had quietened down, they both slipped out into the corridor. Suddenly, Daphne appeared in front of them and winked slyly.

"Like it?" she said happily and stalked off into the distance. Neville and Ginny made their way down to the Gryffindor house table rather happily, and as their friends arrived for breakfast they filled them in on the hilarious event. Neville decided to not turn up to the detention that morning, he didn't want to bear the brunt of his anger.

xxx

While Neville walked alone and sullenly to the Dark Arts classroom at the start of lunch, he heard a distant voice ringing out his name amidst the crowd of students and turned with delight to see Hannah coming towards him. He embraced her, breathing in her calming warmth.

"Neville," she whispered quietly, still clinging on to him "I need to talk to you alone, is there anywhere we could go?"

"Umm, the Runes classroom should be free" replied Neville nervously and walked briskly with her. She opened the door to the empty room, and beckoned him hurriedly in.

"Hannah, what's going on?"

"Sorry Neville, it's just Hagrid's been to see me."

"What's happened?"

"Well, he told me he was out in the forest, collecting firewood, when he overheard Alecto Carrow and Daphne talking! Apparently, she cursed Carrow's room to gain your trust! Carrow wants her to infiltrate us!"

Neville's heart sank. He had relied on the hope of having a Slytherin on their side.

"Thank God we didn't tell her anything, thanks Han. Whoa, close huh?"

"I know!" Hannah continued hesitantly, "Neville, are we ever going to get out of this?"

Neville pulled her to him and they sat on the nearest desk together. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him, he tried to comfort her with words, yet none escaped.


End file.
